brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Legofan100
!}} *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Cligra (Talk) 21:51, May 1, 2012 |} Blocking me? 1. Me annoying you is not reason for blocking. 2. Darth henry is not an admin. 3. I never stated that I hate your wiki. 4. I'm the most active user here, I shall not be banned. Chat.... Critics on critics chat. [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Core, don't cheat by asking the founder for Admin rights. You have to earn them by editing. :Darth smith is inactive... he can't help you. Plus, it needs to be given via a vote (admin rights that is, admins can give chatmod if the person needs it). 03:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'll make it soon, I'm just about to have a break. Thanks -- 08:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Nomonation For chat mod... User bubble... I am making one for you, thanks, [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Template * Hi, just letting you know that your recently created template has been moved to here, as the Template: namespace here is not for user templates. Also, your template has a coding error, you may want to put a before the |} in the code. 22:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) User Bubble Here Core, I finished it, you use this to put it down and then it looks like this User stuff * Please stop creating your personal user templates in the Template: namespace, they belong as your personal user subpages. Also, if this is you default sig, can you please change it as it violates several rules in our signature policy, such as using div tags which break formatting (using a span instead looks the same, but doesn't break formatting), and having formatting errors (div tag, which should be a span tag, wasn't closed with a /div or /span). If you have any questions, please let me know. Thanks, 11:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Hey, I'm not actually sure where your sig is stored, so I can't just go and fix it, but you need to replace the current code with Legofan100 (talk) :: It will look the same, it just won't give out any errors. Thanks, 22:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) * Last warning for moving stuff from your userspace to the Template: namespace. You will be blocked for a period of time if you continue with this. 23:06, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ** As can be seen on , at 21:57, 29 June 2012, you moved two of your personal award templates from your userspace to the Template: namespace, and you've created several items that should be in your userspace in the Template: namespace in the past. Please just remember to make things like this in your userspace in the future, and keep them there. Thanks :) 06:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:ugh! There is no way that I'm giving you or Bob the right to copy from here. Request to chat with Sannse Hi Legofan100, Sannse is not available today. Is there something I can assist with? Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 21:14, April 9, 2013 (UTC) No, it's ok. Just wanted to chat. Legofan100 (talk)